I'm So Pissed Off Right Now
Finland Colombia }} is the eight episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Chapel. Helsinki, Finland -> (Parque Timiza. Bogotá, Colombia) For this Leg of the race, you will go to the capital of Colombia. Using the link provided, you will have to figure out where in this town you will go. Caution: Yield ahead! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Timiza. Bogotá, Colombia -> (Gold Museum. Bogotá, Colombia) For coming in last at the last Leg, Tommy & JA have now hit a Speedbump, an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, they will have to play the famous flash game, Gold Miner. Once they have shown a screenshot of the second level, with more money than required, they will receive their next clue and can continue racing. Unscramble the following two words to find the location of your next clue: ogdl sumume. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Museum. Bogotá, Colombia -> (El Dorado International Airport. Bogotá, Colombia) Go to the international airport in Bogotá, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Dorado International Airport. Bogotá, Colombia ROADBLOCK Who’s feeling bubbly? In this Roadblock, one of you will play the flash game Bubble Bee. When you have a score of over 400, and shown a screenshot to a host, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Dorado International Airport. Bogotá, Colombia -> (Luis Ángel Arango Library. Bogotá, Colombia) Go to a famous public library in Bogotá, founded in 1923 as a small library with only a few books, now one of the most important libraries in Latin America. This is now the location of your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Ángel Arango Library. Bogotá, Colombia DETOUR Phenomenal Street or Tropical Fruit. Your choice. In Phenomenal Street, you will search the streets around the Luis Ángel Arango Library for the square shown in this picture. Once you have the correct square, you will get your next clue. In Tropical Fruit, you will try to find out which six fruits are in this picture. When the hosts have received the names of the correct six fruits, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Ángel Arango Library. Bogotá, Colombia -> (Botero Museum. Bogotá, Colombia) This is a Yield. Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by giving them a five minute time penalty. The penalized teams will have to wait out those five minutes before they will be checked in at the Pit Stop. If you have been yielded, you can continue racing, but will have to wait out the penalty once you arrive at the Pit Stop. Note: Julia & Luke and Fitz & Purry used their Yield in Leg 3, and may not Yield anyone. Go to your next Pit Stop. Find this art museum, famous for holding paintings like ‘El puerto de Trouville’ by Eugène Boudin. This acclaimed museum is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Julia & Luke. References *¹Alf & Jessy had already checked in as they received the Yield, and so Tommy & JA's Yield had no effect. Gallery 10592965_10202725686048667_5151715903825591391_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Botero Museum. Bogotá, Colombia. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)